Canyon
}} Mother: }} Grandsire: }} Grandmother: }} Uncles: Aunt: |pup = Magpie's Pup |adult = Canyon |past = None |current = Pup |status = Alive |image 2 = File: Canyon.pup.jpg |image 1 = File: Canyon.juv.jpg }} Canyon is a young skinny pale tan female wolf with a dark muzzle and murky brown eyes. Personality Canyon is a clever, observant, and resourceful young wolf. Often as a pup, she was left alone for long periods of time, and learned how to pick up new skills by observation and practice. She is tough, compassionate, and resilient, but also deeply insecure about her relationship with her father and suffers from low self esteem despite her exceptional hunting skills. Because of this, she is eager to gain the praise of Spilled Blood and quickly falls for his manipulative tactics. Canyon also experiences anxiety in groups of more than three because of her lone wolf birth and is often overwhelmed by the size of the Briar-Forest Pack, causing her to seek places where she can be alone. Backstory and Facts *When Magpie met Canyon's mother, Sweet Pea, he gives up his former lifestyle to join her pack. However, as soon as his daughter is old enough, he secretly begins teaching her how to steal prey from others, believing it is the only way to truly protect her. *Eventually, what Magpie has done gets him and his daughter kicked out of the pack. Sweet Pea is forced to stay and becomes heart-broken, passing away soon afterwards from grief. *Magpie repeats the cycle from his youth, using Canyon to steal prey and moving them every moon or so. Eventually, they end up in the Briar-Forest Pack's territory, and Magpie crosses path with Spilled Blood, who murders him. She tags along with Spilled Blood after he, unbeknownst to her, murders Magpie. *She was named because canyons form when cliffs harden after enduring erosion, representing Canyon's tough and resilient nature. *Canyon is shown to be an exceptionally talented hunter. This stems from the long periods of time Magpie would leave her alone, and she would have nothing to do but practice and hone her skills. * Spilled Blood believes that she is a special gift from the Great Wolf herself, and is very possessive over her, believing that she can continue his legacy as Buck could not. * Because of the initial hostile reactions of the Briar-Forest Pack to her joining, and influenced by Spilled Blood's propaganda, she comes to resent the pack and believes they are nothing more than lazy and manipulative wolves who have very low standards. * She is a few moons younger then Bluesky's pups. Quotes :"Interesting." Spilled Blood tilted his head thoughtfully. /I can spare a resourceful wolf, but not a father who doesn't reach their pups the most basic survival skills./ He decided. "Are we going to see this healer? Is there a chance we might come across your father on the way?" ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on Canyon :Spilled Blood lifted his head, blood dripping from his jaws. He didn't want Canyon to know that he'd killed Magpie; at least, not yet. /She is a wolf with with great potential that I don't often see in my own kind. Sharp, hardened, a loner at heart. Her only problem is that she's far too trusting and compassionate, but that can be easily corrected./ He dunked his muzzle into a nearby muddy puddle, using the murky water to cover the metallic scent of blood as well as washing it off. Shaking out his fur, he quickly caught up with Canyon, with mud still spattered all over his his white and black pelt. ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on Canyon :Canyon trekked quietly through the valley, remembering vividly of when she had crossed the expanse with Magpie. It was shortly after he had started a fight between two packs. /He stole some prey meant for the Alpha's newborn pups and then framed the other pack./ Every time she had gotten into dangerous situations, it always revolved around something reckless or stupid her father had done. /Why do I bother staying with him? He's dead weight and I can take care of myself./ ― Canyon's thoughts on her father :Spilled Blood curled his muzzle as she left. /Yes, that's definitely something that will have to be corrected. Canyon is far too trusting of other wolves. It must be the result of Magpie's horrid parenting, but it needs correcting no less./ ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on Canyon :Canyon and Spilled Blood had been walking for a while now. The tan she-wolf had been deep in thought, but she broke the comfortable silence to ask a question. "Is your name /really/ Squirrel? I just don't understand why any mother would name their pup after an animal that is hunted and killed by another for food." The young female hoped she hadn't offended her companion. ― Canyon questions Spilled Blood's lies :Buck nodded. "Strange relationship those two have, considering they claim they were just strangers traveling together. You don't think...? No, she's far too young." He shook his head. "It's strange, though, how... possessive he seems of her." ― Buck's observations about Spilled Blood and Canyon Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Pups Category:Lone Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Briar-Forest Pack Pups